Norton Sparkles
"I hope you're happy Leslie, you ruined...my birthday" : -Norton Norton Sparkles was the brother of Leslie Mackeral, and the second son of the king of Kindom Cum. He appeared as the main antagonist of the first season of The Big Lez Show, as well as a Secondary Antagonist from Seasons 2-3. Norton was heard and seen watching TV shows such as: Gossip Sluts and Ready Steady Cook (as the theme song is heard during "The Cliff Hanger") Kingdom Cum Norton Sparkles lived with his dad, King Laranox, and Leslie. The two brothers were good friends up until when his dad announced that he was choosing who he was going to give the crown to. When Norton and Leslie celebrated at a nightclub, Norton spiked Leslie's drink with an unknown drug to sabotage Leslie's chances of becoming king, but Leslie does the same thing. They don't remember what happened that night, only that when they woke up their dad was standing over them, showing them the damage that they had caused to Horizon's End city, the capital of Kingdom Cum. As punishment, they were locked in a spacecraft to drift through space forever. However, they soon came across planet Earth and crash-landed in Australia. Once there however, they went their separate ways, yet somehow ended up living on the same street. Season 1 Norton Sparkles lives on the opposite side of the road to Leslie, he likes to grow his flowers (that keep getting wrecked by Lez) and watch the TV shows like Gossip Sluts. In 'Norton's Revenge' he craps in Lez's mailbox as revenge for ruining his flowers. Lez later gets revenge on him by throwing his old letterbox into his house breaking his window. Then with Police Officer of Brown Town by whacking golf balls into his house, breaking Norton's windows again which Lez and the officer find amusing. Norton than takes a crap in Lez's mailbox again causing them to fight (smashing Norton's window for the third time by tackling each other into the window). They are forced to reveal their origins to Quinton when he says "Oh yeah, so you just both have fucken super strength and survive a fucking explosion" when Lez drives Norton's car into his garage making a big explosion and they are still unharmed. Norton demands Lez tell Quinton how he betrayed him, but Lez yells back that he betrayed him. When Quinton calms the two down and asks for the truth, Norton reveals how him and Lez are brothers and another world called Kingdom Cum. Season 2 At the start of the season, Norton gives Quinton, Mike Nolan and Sassy invitations to his birthday but not Lez, which results in Lez mowing down his flowers. In Birthday Bash' Lez cuts out the power to Norton's house and breaks in, whilst a terrified Norton and Quinton hide in the panic room. Lez looks at Norton's framed pictures and finds out that Norton is in collaboration with the Choomahs and their leader Cecil the Sasquatch. The next morning, Lez confronts Norton and says "You were fucken on that island, weren't ya?" to which Norton replies that it's not an island. Norton swears revenge against Lez and reveals he'll be taking custody of Quinton. However, Lez beats Norton unconscious and gets arrested for giving Norton 'birthday punches' (assault) and falsely accused of murdering a sack of cute puppies. Lez goes to prison and Norton takes legal custody of Quinton as his uncle. After the Battle of Brown Town finishes, a freed Lez goes to Norton's house, knocks him out and takes Quinton home with him. Season 3 During mid-afternoon, Lez waits out the front of his house for Norton, whilst Sassy, Donny and Scruffy watch (the latter two atop the Sasquatches' roof). When Norton comes outside and starts going through his mail, Lez confronts him but Norton tells Lez about a restraining order he's placed on him and that he'll take him to court again if he lays a finger on him. However, when Norton slaps Lez twice, Lez fights back out of self-defense and threatens to push Norton's face into the Bindi's. Lez forces Norton to reveal he is working for King Larrinox. He says that Dad he has 'big plans' ahead and says Lez can't stop their father for what he plans ahead. Lez just says he'll kill him and Norton too if he is working for King Larrinox. Choomah Island 2 and Death After getting lost in the jungle, Lez sneaks up the hill next to it and discovers Norton and a pink spaceship. Norton is startled and Lez chases after him. Norton is eventually cornered against a sheer cliff. Norton says Lez can't kill him because he has answers to lots of things. He reveals why Kingdom Cum was destroyed, what King Larrinox is planning and also about cyborg policemen. Norton tries to trick him into being kind and telling Lez to join him and King Larrinox as a family again. Although Lez states that Norton is everything he would've become if he'd made the wrong choices, a fuckwit, Norton still attempts to persuade Lez but slowly pulls a knife out from behind his back. He hugs Lez and prepares to shank him. Just as he is about to kill him, Lez reveals he has a pink gun and shoots Norton. Injured, Norton falls to his knees and utters his last words "fuck you" to Lez, shoots him several times. As Norton's breath slowly leaves him, Lez kills his brother with a final shot to the head which blows his brains out. Minutes later, when Lez is found by Sergio and Warning Guy and the three decide to take Norton's spaceship, Lez quips "As for you, you'll be sleeping with the fishes." and kicks Norton's lifeless body on the rocks below, impaling his corpse and symbolically ending the long rivalry between the two. His body is most likely annihilated following the explosion of the Choomahviathan. In the closing scene of the episode, Sassy states that Lez should've left him with a self-defense wound, and that he would've gotten bitten by a Brown Snake while gardening a week later. The nature of the universe is that what you put out there will always come back to bite out. Nevertheless, Lez accepts the consequences of kharma. Episode Appearances Season 1 #The Flowers #Norton's Revenge #Meet Mike Nolan (mentioned) #Fathers Day (mentioned) #The Cliff Hanger #The Brutal Truth (flashback) Season 2 #They're Back #The Trippa Snippa #Where's The Gold #Birthday Bash #Life in the Can (mentioned) #Attack of the Choomahs Part 1 (mentioned) #Attack of the Choomahs Part 2 Season 3 #Popcoin (flashback) #Bindi's #Choomah Island 2 (Death) Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Kingdom Kumians Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters